


wanna keep you here

by 2manyboys



Series: kink meme fills [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyboys/pseuds/2manyboys
Summary: Fill for the kinkmeme prompt: Joe and Nicky are porn actors, working for competing studios. Someone gets the bright idea to cash in on this well-known rivalry and the CEO's agree to use it as a basis for a one-time collaboration.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: kink meme fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914529
Comments: 62
Kudos: 363





	wanna keep you here

Most of Nicky’s videos are solo and quiet, a lot of them don’t even show his face. The only soundtrack is the soft little noises he makes when he really gets into it, when he comes. He gets famous for a series focused on hands-free orgasm, the most popular is black and white, long drawn out minutes of his dick twitching inside a tight pair of briefs until he groans and a wet spot grows around the head. He slowly rolls the waistband down to reveal the mess and his cock still dribbling. The camera man bites out a curse, awestruck, that they leave in the video.

Joe likes that one, he likes seeing Nicky’s hands at the end after feeling their absence the whole time. He also likes the one of Nicky jerking off laying horizontal across a couch, showing off the long lines of his legs and the flex of his arms. The cumshot is from just over Nicky’s shoulder, inviting the fantasy of being the one drawing it out of him. Joe’s favorite though is Nicky’s debut. It’s standard stuff, he’s smiling shyly and talking into the camera, wearing too-big borrowed clothes that quickly come off, answering questions about the languages he speaks, qualities he looks for in a partner, then he jerks off a little too fast, a little too loud. Joe wants to protect that Nicky, wants to kiss him.

In Joe’s videos he does a lot of kissing and a lot of talking. He’s never alone, in fact he sometimes has multiple partners. A lot of them are cheesy, movie parodies and other roleplaying. In one of his most popular videos he roughly fucks a smaller man in the stairwell of an apartment complex, holding him up against a wall, the sounds of it echoing so loud they end up with several voyeurs, all other porn actors of course. In another he’s cheerfully sandwiched between two guys in an enormous hotel bed, running his mouth the whole time about how good it feels, how hot they are. Nicky likes that one, when he’s flicking through Joe’s stuff, likes the way the praise sounds genuine and personal, likes the cadence of Joe’s voice.

The one that Nicky actually gets off too, the one he refuses to tell Andy he found hot, is ridiculous. Joe is naked and mud wrestling a number of other actors, there’s a bracket at the beginning but Nicky wasn’t paying attention. He’s filthy by the end of his first match, deliciously so, but his smile is so bright. Nicky can’t help but notice that Joe is good at wrestling, easily the best of the group though he’s a good sport about it. Something about his confidence, combined with the gentle way he fucks into the mouths of everyone he beats, claiming his victory blowjobs after each round in a way that must be editing magic but certainly makes it seem like he could go forever, makes it impossible for Nicky not to jerk off to it. Joe is kind and capable, Nicky thinks.

Everything about their first meeting is for the cameras. It’s a favor for Andy and Quynh who have something of a high-stakes bet going on a series of complicated possible outcomes. Though the two women started out together, co-owners of a single company, they had a rough breakup related to vague external pressures that they’ve never spoken about publicly and became competitors, rival CEOs. At least, rivals in the sense that there are endless internet fights about which team puts out better stuff. Nicky and Joe are about to become their first and only joint project since the split.

The first meeting is supposed to be a chemistry test for them, the cameras, and the rest of the crew to reference later for future planning. Andy and Quynh haven’t agreed on an angle yet and privately a lot of their staff aren’t sure they ever will. Still, they do agree it will be good to see how it goes and document the experience while they continue to hash out details.

Nicky arrives at Quynh’s studio led by Andy and followed by their newest crew member Nile, who really wants to make art films but appreciates their money as much as they appreciate her eye for angles and lighting.

“Are you nervous?” Nile asks, focusing on the way Nicky’s arms are crossed while they wait in the lobby.

He smiles into the camera for her, shoulders relaxing, “It’s just cold in here.”

Nile likes Nicky, even though she’s always a little distracted trying to figure out what color his eyes are. He’s a sweet guy, professional, level-headed. They haven’t known each other long but she likes to think they’re building trust and friendship, enough that she says, “Maybe if you ever wore more than a gray T-shirt you’d be warmer.” and knows he’ll laugh.

Nicky does laugh, uncrossing his arms to look down at his shirt, saying “What’s wrong with my shirts? They’re neutral.”

“I think people would prefer if you never wore a shirt.” Nile says, teasing. Nicky shakes his head, and then Andy gets their attention because Quynh is holding an elevator open for them. The ride up to the studio is tense and quiet, to the point where Nile knows she’s not getting anything usable and just turns the camera off.

Meanwhile, Booker is filming Joe as he wanders around the set like he’s worried about impressing a date. He keeps picking things up, stupid things, a vase with a single flower, and putting them down somewhere else. He’s actually nervous, Booker knows, not acting. It’s a little concerning.

“What the fuck’s wrong with you?” Booker asks, when Joe finally sits down on the couch so he can get back behind his tripod where he’s comfortable. “You don’t think he’s hot or something?”

“What? Who?” Joe asks, blinking wide-eyed. “Nicky? You’re joking right?”

“How many times do I have to tell you that-“

“You’re not into guys, sure, I know. Whatever you say Book, you’re the one who told me his cock is pretty.”

“It is.” Booker says, grumbling, screwing with his camera settings. “I thought it was weird. Most of the time they just look, I dont know-“

Joe laughs, relaxing by degrees, shifting so he’s got his arms stretched out on the back of the couch, posing. He’s definitely wearing this particular shirt, blue, long sleeved, because it clings to his muscles.

“They’re unremarkable or they’re big or whatever, not pretty.” Booker says, finishing the thought.

“So, which of those is mine?” Joe asks, batting his eyelashes. He drops his hands to the crotch of his basketball shorts like they’re really filming a solo vid, saying, “Do you need to see it again?”

“There’s no good answer to that.” Booker says, toneless. He knows almost too well what Joe’s dick looks like at this point and they both know he’s big, the miserable bastard. Booker’s always thought that’s why Quynh hired him in the first place, although she says it was his smile. She stole Booker himself from Andy. He’s glad neither woman is in the room for today’s shoot.

After Nicky and Nile follow Andy and Quynh off the elevator they’re shepherded down a hallway and away from their bosses who disappear into Quynh’s impressive glass office. Nile gets some close ups of Nicky’s game face, but he catches her at it and quirks a smile.

“What do you think the first thing he says to you will be?” Nile asks, fishing shamelessly, fully aware that Joe has a reputation for talking and flirting.

“Probably ‘hello, I’m Joe’.” Nicky says. Most people don’t know about his wry sense of humor.

Their guide clears their throat and opens a door for them. Nicky mutters a thank you and waits patiently for Nile to go ahead of him the way she asked, so she can get his first reactions on tape.

Nile backs into the room and Nicky follows, already trying to ignore her. It’s dark for a second, as they move through an area with racks of clothes and a backlit mirror for doing makeup, and then they step into the actual set. It’s nothing elaborate, a large comfortable looking brown leather couch in front of a fake wall painted off-white. The lights are blinding at first but then Nicky sees him.

Joe has already climbed off the couch. Standing in front of it with Booker’s camera on him, he’s feeling a little lost. Usually he’s got some points or poses to hit, some dialogue maybe or at least a character. Right now he’s just Joe, meeting a hot guy he probably gets to have sex with later, if they can get along any better than the boss and her ex.

When Joe sees Nicky he’s dumbstruck. He just stares for a moment, watching Nicky approach. It’s a good stare though, clearly Nicky can tell that much because he smiles.

Nile looks at the other camera person as if to ask _What’s wrong with your guy?_ but finds he’s already giving her the same look. They both frown and go back to capturing the moment, she swings back around behind Booker and keeps her focus on Nicky’s face.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like my shirts either.” Nicky says, joking softly. There’s a tension in the room but he’s not tense, he seems to relax by degrees as he steps closer to Joe.

“No, no.” Joe assures him, looking away from Nicky’s face for the first time to take in what he’s wearing, his body. “It’s- I’m sorry. You’re beautiful.”

“You’re sorry?” Nicky says, smiling wider. They’re close enough to touch now, if one of them reached out. Joe looks like he very badly wants to but he’s still reeling.

“Sorry I haven’t introduced myself.” Joe says, shaking his head and seeming to come back down to Earth. “Would you like to sit down?”

Nicky’s eyes slide down Joe’s body and back up in a blatantly flirtatious move Nile’s never seen him pull before. Joe grins, pleased to be considered like that. “I’d love to.” Nicky says. He reaches out and takes the hand Joe had used to gesture at the couch, sitting and pulling Joe down beside him. He keeps hold of Joe’s hand between both of his and their knees brush.

Already Nile can tell this is going to work. They’re sweet, playful, and buzzing with mutual attraction. She spares another quick glance at the grump guy behind the tripod who looks back at her like he’s fighting a smile. Maybe Joe isn’t always like this.

“I’m Joe, well, I’m-“ Joe leans across the space between them and puts his mouth close to Nicky’s ear to whisper his real name. When he sits back again, Nicky has goosebumps. “But you should call me Joe.”

“Nicky.” Nicky says. He bites his lip and meets Joe’s gaze like he’s deciding something.

“You don’t have to-“ Joe starts, but Nicky shakes his head and squeezes Joe’s hand, leaning towards him this time. Joe meets him in the middle, turning his face to the cameras so they catch him smile and mouth Nicky’s full name to himself. They don’t move very far apart at all this time.

“I’m glad we’re finally meeting.” Joe says, smiling at him, drinking him in.

“Finally?” Nicky asks, “Be honest, you didn’t know I existed until recently.”

“I don't think I remember anything at all from before you walked in here.” Joe says. “Although I’m grateful for whatever I was doing if it led me to you.”

“You don’t have to say these things.” Nicky says, dropping his gaze to their hands. He’s blushing, very faintly across his nose and cheeks. Nile’s never seen that before either. Joe seems to like it because he lifts Nicky’s chin with his free hand, brushes Nicky’s cheek with his thumb.

Nile, for all that she tries to keep some distance, finds she wants them to kiss. She’s holding her breath, waiting for it.

“I think I will have to say them, until you’re used to hearing them. Maybe longer.” Joe whispers. Just as his gaze drops to Nicky’s mouth Nicky moves forward, kissing him with an edge of desperation. It doesn’t look like a first kiss from behind the camera. It’s zero to making out in sixty seconds. Nicky isn’t shy about using tongue and Joe is matching his enthusiasm, hand still cradling Nicky’s face.

Booker shifts like he’s preparing for Nicky to climb straight into Joe’s lap and then freezes as the two of them slowly separate instead. They just stare at each other for a moment, frozen, until Booker loudly clears his throat. They both look over at him like they’d forgotten they weren’t alone, and then back at each other, embarrassed and laughing a little.

“You’re good at that.” Joe says, touching his thumb briefly to Nicky’s mouth and dropping his hand away.

“You’re _very_ good at that.” Nicky replies, more than returning the compliment. It’s like he’s already thinking of doing it again, now that he knows it’s good.

“Thank you, Nicky.” Joe says, preening a little. He seems to remember something and tilts his head, lowering his gaze to Nicky’s chest. “What would you have done if I said I did hate your shirt?”

Nicky catches on quickly enough, “I suppose I would ask if you’d prefer it off, since I’ve been informed that’s a preference of some.” His eyes flick to Nile. She waves when Joe turns around to look at her, grinning like they’re friends already.

“I think I would actually.” Joe says, turning back to Nicky.

“Would what?” Nicky teases, playing dumb. Even Booker laughs.

“I would prefer you naked.” Joe says, straight to the point. They haven’t really planned for that, hadn’t assumed the test would go anywhere near this well. They’re both acting like it's love at first sight, not that she’s known Nicky to act, to the point where Nile’s beginning to wonder if someone should warn the bosses. Neither she nor Booker are going to put the breaks on this though. It’s hot and somehow comfortable for all that it’s brand new between them.

Nicky lets go of Joe’s hand, the one he’s been clinging to like a lifeline, and pulls his shirt up and over his head in one smooth motion, arms crossing. It catches briefly on the small hoop in his left ear, Joe reaches to detangle it like he’s done it a hundred times before. Nicky drops his shirt onto the floor and Joe thinks he already looks like sex. His hair is messy now, his eyes dark, skin flushed.

“Fuck, Nicky.” Joe breathes, looking at him. Then Nicky stands up like he’s fully prepared to strip completely, and Joe says, “No, no, wait.”

A little uncertain, Nicky sits back down. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Joe insists, “Everything about you is perfect. You’re making me feel like I’ve never done this before.”

“I know that’s not true.” Nicky teases, kicking his shoes off.

“Do you?” Joe asks. He wonders if Nicky liked watching him. “No, I mean, I’m so fucking hard already Nicky. You’re unbelievable.”

Nicky takes this as an invitation to blatantly check out the tent in Joe’s shorts. If Booker zooms in too, well, all the better because Nicky doesn’t just look. He shifts up onto his knees on the couch, telegraphing his moments and reaches a hand out to squeeze. Joe melts into the couch and spreads his legs wider, groaning Nicky’s name. He is hard already, big enough that it looks obscene pushing into Nicky’s hand. Nicky thinks so too, obvious from the way he toys with it, licking his lips.

Joe tears his own shirt off like he’s simply too hot to wear it any more, too fast to be sexy because he also doesn’t want to miss a second of Nicky touching him. Then Nicky gets distracted by his muscle definition and chest hair. His hand slides up away from Joe’s cock to tease at his stomach and abs, to trace around his nipple in a blatant tease. Assuming Nile’s got that covered, Booker gets a wide shot, including the way Nicky’s pose emphasizes his ass. He could lean over and be perfectly positioned to give Joe a blowjob and they both seem to know it, the tension of the possibility fizzles.

“Can I take my pants off now Joe?” Nicky asks, almost too soft. Joe tilts his head back over the top of the couch and sucks in a couple of calming breaths.

“Be my guest.” Joe manages, already shoving his own shorts down. He absolutely has to jack off watching Nicky strip, has to give himself a squeeze at the first sight of Nicky’s gorgeous cock, his ass, every new inch of him a dream. Joe has no idea why he didn’t react like this to watching Nicky’s videos. Maybe it’s the weight of his gaze that makes the difference, or the fact that he’s Joe’s right now, that Joe's _his_.

Nicky smiles like he’s deeply enjoying the effect he’s having, it’s impossible to be shy faced with that level of enthusiasm so he just doesn’t hesitate. He sits back against the couch beside Joe, both of them on display for the cameras now, but much closer than they were originally. He slings his right leg over Joe’s left and twists his upper body towards him, reaching with his left hand to turn Joe’s head for a kiss while his right grasps Joe’s wrist. He swallows Joe’s groan and moves Joe’s hand off of his own cock onto Nicky’s.

Booker’s never seen someone take charge of Joe so fast, without advanced planning. It’s impressive. Joe’s hand on Nicky’s cock is hot, but even hotter is Nicky’s hand on top of Joe’s for a moment, showing him how tight he likes it. Their kiss gets pretty sloppy, uncoordinated but still fucking hot somehow, Joe’s beard scratching Nicky’s clean shaven face raw.

Nicky’s hand goes to Joe’s cock and they’re jerking each other off, fast and hard, no mercy. It’s rough, but Joe’s always been messy enough that even though he’s cut it’s not too rough. Nile and Booker have gone totally silent, moving around each other to get different angles of the kiss, of Joe’s cock dribbling and the red head of Nicky’s peeking out of Joe’s fist on every jerky thrust of his hips. The couch makes a squeaking noise whenever they move at the same time but their kissing might be the loudest thing in the room.

Suddenly Joe tears his mouth away to say, voice low and fucked out but utterly sincere, “Fuck, Nicky, I love you.” His face screws up like he might cry and he shoves up into Nicky’s hand which squeezes and speeds up frantically as Booker gets just the right angle to watch Joe come like a fountain, splattering across their thighs and his hand still moving on Nicky’s dick. That sets Nicky off pretty quickly, Joe moves faster than he should be able to after his own orgasm to cup his other hand out and catch most of Nicky’s come, both their eyes locked on it until he’s milked dry.

Joe keeps lazily jacking Nicky but he raises his cupped hand for a taste. Nicky’s leg jerks and he whines at the sight, a needy sound that’s way louder than his usual. He gasps out, “Joe.” and Joe kisses him, lets him taste himself in Joe’s mouth as they both come down slowly, breathing evening out. 

Nile and Booker keep the cameras rolling, capturing the way Joe and Nicky are wrapped up in each other. Joe’s still holding Nicky’s cock, rubbing at it gently with his thumb. Joe’s is softening against Nicky’s thigh where it’s still slung over Joe’s leg. Nicky’s come is mostly dripping down his own chest now because Joe put his hand there without thinking, focused on kissing him.

When their mouths separate with a slick sound they stay close for a second, eyes closed, foreheads together. Only when they lean back and acknowledge their audience again do they see Andy and Quynh have snuck into the studio. They’re leaning against the wall, a good six feet apart, back behind Booker and Nile and the lights. They look stunned. There might as well be dollar signs in their eyes.

Joe drops his head down against Nicky’s shoulder, exhausted but so blissed out at the realization that this is just the first time that he could die happy right here.

It’s only later, when they’re fully clothed and drinking coffee, absolutely playing footsie under the table and getting laughed at by Nile and Booker, that Nicky whispers, “You love me.” like it’s a secret. Joe doesn’t know how Nicky already figured out he wasn’t just saying that, wasn’t letting his endorphins and a damn good orgasm speak for him.

“I do.” Joe agrees, just as quiet. He can’t believe it either, how lucky they are. Andy and Quynh are arguing (in a way that he’s starting to think might be foreplay for them) about how tomorrow should go, if Joe should bend Nicky over the couch and frot between his thighs, if they should suck each other’s cocks, if they should jerk off again but maybe not blurt out a love confession at the end. That all sounds good to Joe, as long as Nicky keeps holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tove Lo's Talking Body. Posting mostly because somebody specifically requested it on the meme. :)


End file.
